This invention relates generally to the field of athletic development and more specifically to a device for Baseball training.
Baseball is a popular sport having many avid participants who spend considerable time and effort practicing and developing their skills. To facilitate said practice, numerous mechanical devices have been contrived, especially for pitchers. Said devices generally include a means to receive thrown baseballs and to indicate whether or not a pitch would be successful, in example a strike. Said devices may also comprise means to collect thrown baseballs and/or means to return said received and collected baseballs to the pitcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,434 by Helmetsie recites a pitching, throwing, or kicking training device having a frame enshrouded by containment material to comprise a chamber with an open front so that balls pitched through the opening will be contained and collected. An adjustable two dimensional strike zone target having borders and an open center through which a ball may pass is suspended in the opening from the frame. A secondary target may be supported behind the strike zone target. A ball may pass into the chamber either through the strike zone target or above, below, or to either side of the strike zone target.
In contrast, the instant art does not comprise an enshrouded chamber but two hanging sheets, one behind the other, of material sufficiently substantial to absorb the momentum of a pitched ball. The front sheet has an opening corresponding to a strike zone. The balls passing through the strike zone opening will be stopped by the rear sheet. Balls not passing through the strike zone opening will be stopped by the front sheet. Balls hitting the sheets will drop down into ball collection means where they may be returned to the pitcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,607 by Maye teaches a double loop device having a frame supporting two essentially annular loops which serve as two dimensional targets. Behind the frame is an enshrouded chamber with an open front to contain thrown balls which pass through or around the target frame.
In contrast, the instant art comprises no enshrouded chamber and allows pitches to pass through a target but not around the target. In additional contrast, Maye comprises no ball return means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,376 by Barnes, Sr. discloses a pitcher training device having a frame supporting an enshrouded chamber with an open front. Supported in the chamber is a panel with a desired two dimensional target area delineated thereon.
In contrast, the instant has no enshrouded chamber and a target panel allowing balls to pass through, but not around, a delineated area. Also, the instant art teaches embodiments having ball collection and conveyance means to a ball return device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,078 B2 by Swanson recites a pitcher training device having a two dimensional target structure suspended by a frame which comprises a ball stopping and containment structure behind the target. The target is constructed so as to produce a sound similar to a ball hitting a catcher's mitt and a visible indentation when struck by a pitched ball.
In contrast, the instant art does not require production of a particular sound nor the production of a visible indentation when struck by a pitched ball. Also, the instant art allows a pitched ball to pass through, but not around a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,240 by Humboldt recites a baseball stopping backstop having a frame supporting a substantially planar net. Attached to the net may be two dimensional targets and/or fig.s to represent batters.
In contrast, the instant art requires no netting and comprises target which allows balls to pass through but not around. In addition, the instant art does not require sound dampening material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,120 by Luke, Jr. discloses a baseball pitcher training device having a supported essentially rectangular frame which comprises an open end of a bag which contains balls thrown through the frame which comprises a two dimensional representation of the strike zone.
In contrast, the instant art requires no netting and comprises target which allows balls to pass through but not around. In addition, the instant art does not require sound dampening material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,369 by Poitras recites a baseball pitching device having a plurality of side by side two dimensional target panel members interfaced with electrical contacts and circuits which activate display devices indicating which panel has been hit.
In contrast, the instant art does not have side by side panels but has one panel in front of another. Poitras comprises no panel through which a ball may pass. The instant art neither teaches nor requires electrical systems or display devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,548 by Bedford et al. discloses a pitcher training device having a ball receiving chamber having a netting enshrouded chamber with an open end and a rear wall comprising a cushion which may have a two dimensional target thereon.
In contrast the instant art comprises no netting and no enshrouded chamber. The instant art has no cushion. The instant art has a target panel through which balls may pass and a plurality of panels one behind the other, features not taught by Bedford, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,775 by Parks discloses a rebound sports target having a two dimensional target area comprising an energy dissipating target section comprising a bag into which balls fall after hitting the target and a netted backstop to catch balls not hitting the target section.
In contrast, the instant art comprises no netting, nor bag for receiving balls. The instant art comprises a target section balls pass through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,427 by Wilson teaches a pitcher training device having a two dimensional target suspended by a frame. Balls may pass either through the target or around the target where they are stopped by a wall.
In contrast, the instant art provides an embodiment wherein a ball may pass through, but not around, a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,616 by Grimaldi teaches a pitcher training device having an enclosure comprising netting. A two dimensional target section is suspended in the enclosure.
In contrast, the instant art comprises no netting and comprises a target balls may pass through but not around.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,645 by Schwan et al. discloses a pitcher training device having a framework supporting one tarp draped over two horizontal supports, one behind the other. The front tarp section has an opening which serves a two dimensional target representation of the strike zone and the front tarp section extends to a cross member to form a pocket which will collect balls. Balls passing through the opening are stopped by the rear tarp section. Balls hitting the front tarp section but not passing through the target opening are stopped. In both instances, ball momentum is dissipated by the tarp in combination of flexing of the frame, and the ball falls to collection structure. The tarp must communicate at its top and bottom with cross members.
The front tarp section must extend to comprise a retention channel to collect spent baseballs, and there must be a baffle between the front tarp section and the rear tarp section to collect spent baseballs.
Schwan et al. recites two frame sections, a front section extending upwards at less than ninety degrees and a rear section extending upward at essentially ninety degrees. It is premised on light-weight frames supporting light-weight drapes.
The front frame must be light and flimsy enough to flex when the tarp it supports is hit by a baseball, and because said front frame must flex, it cannot be braced by members connecting the front frame with the rear frame. Neither does the front tarp section hang vertically. The frame comprises multiple parts that can be assembled and disassembled for transport.
In the existing art, there are many devices which serve to collect and/or return hurled baseballs to a pitcher, thusly eliminating the need for a second person, the catcher, and allowing a pitcher to practice throwing by himself.
However the two dimensional targets are disadvantageous because the all-important “strike zone” is three dimensional.
As seen in FIG. 1, parts of the strike zone (110) boundaries are dictated by the “home plate” in front of the batter. Home plate (100) is a pentagon having a 17 inch base (115) with parallel sides (120) extending perpendicularly approximately 8.5 inches from the opposite ends of the base (115), and 2 taper sides (125) approximately 12 inches long extending from the ends of the parallel sides (120) opposite the base (115) and meeting at a point. The home plate is located and orientated horizontally, on the ground with its 17 inch base (115) facing the pitcher. Home plate (100) thus comprises a plane geometric fig. Home plate (100) thus comprises a plane geometric fig. and serves as a reference fig. to define the strike zone (110).
Accordingly, as seen in FIG. 1, the created strike zone (110) is a prism (105) with faces (112) extending perpendicularly upwards from the sides of home plate (100) with the lower limit (113) defined by the hollow beneath the knee of a batter (not shown) and the upper limit (114) defined by a point half way between the batter's belt line and his shoulders (not shown).
FIGS. 2, 3, and 4 show the strike zone (110) from above, and demonstrate that its cross section conforms in shape to home plate (100). FIG. 2 shows that thrown baseballs (130) do not always have a trajectory comprising a plane perpendicular to the base (115) of home plate (100). Indeed, the consummate baseball pitcher rarely throws such a pitch, but intentionally throws the baseball (130) in such a way as to impart spin which causes the ball to deviate from a single plane flight path, that is to “move.” Such pitches are classified according to the degree and direction of offset affected from an intuitively expected, or single planar trajectory. They include curveballs, sliders, split fingered fast balls, knuckleballs, moving fastballs, cut fastballs, screwballs, sinkers, and the like.
FIG. 2 additionally shows the trajectory of three different thrown balls, trajectory A, trajectory B, and trajectory C, as indicated by curved arrows. Thus it may be understood that trajectory A represents a “strike” because it passes through a portion of the strike zone, trajectory B represents a strike because it passes through a portion of the strike zone (110), but trajectory C does not constitute a “strike” because it does not pass through any portion of the strike zone (110). In the art, such a pitch is termed, albeit confusingly, a “ball.”
Now, one may readily appreciate that in order to be most useful, a pitcher training device must indicate to the pitcher whether his pitch is a “ball” or a “strike” so that he may learn to execute the pitch techniques to selectively throw “balls” or “strikes.” However, the two dimensional targets found in the extant art are not accurate determinants for this purpose.
This is because although targets are traditionally two-dimensional, a strike zone is three-dimensional. In illustration, FIG. 3 shows a two dimensional target (150) positioned just in front of the base (115) of home plate (100) and facing the pitcher. The target (150) and target face, are of the same width as home plate (100). It may be readily appreciated that said target face (150) may comprise also a height component and that it might be positioned to also conform to the face (112) of the strike zone (110) closest to the pitcher.
A pitch traveling trajectory A would impact the target and thus be judged a “strike”. However, a pitch with trajectory B would also pass through the strike zone (110) but it would not impact the target (150) and accordingly, it would be improperly indicated as a “ball”. A pitch with trajectory C would not strike the target (150), and would not pass through the strike zone (110), and would thusly be correctly interpreted as a “ball”.
Employing a different configuration, FIG. 4 also shows a two dimensional target (150). However, in this configuration, instead of facing the pitcher and positioned just in front of home plate, the target (150) is facing the pitcher and positioned just behind home plate (100). It has the same width as home plate (100) and it may be readily appreciated that said target (150) face may comprise a height component and that it might be positioned to conform to the face (112) of the strike zone (110) closest to the pitcher. In this fig., it is seen that a pitch with trajectory A would pass through a portion of the strike zone (110) but, yet, it would not strike the target (150) and thus be incorrectly judged a “ball”. However, a pitch with trajectory B would also pass through the strike zone (110) to strike the target (150) and be properly indicated as a “strike.” A pitch with trajectory C would not pass through the strike zone (110) but it would strike the target (150) and thusly be incorrectly indicated as a “strike.”
Two dimensional targets (150) as in FIGS. 3 and 4 are, therefore, of limited value. They might well serve a pitcher throwing “non-moving” pitches in order to increase arm strength and/or endurance, or a younger pitcher who lacks sufficient strength or size to cause a baseball to “move,” crossing the strike zone (110) without penetrating the front face of the strike zone (110).
However, as a pitcher matures, he must learn to throw “moving” pitches.
In example, pitches represented by trajectory B are called “back door” pitches. They are extremely difficult to hit; therefore, most accomplished pitchers throw them. However, the single two dimensional targets (150) of the extant art cannot indicate a successful “back door” pitch because they cannot indicate that a pitch has missed the front face of the strike zone (110) but intersected a posterior portion of the strike zone (110).
Therefore, in addition to a two dimensional target configuration, the instant art embodies a three-dimensional target which can indicate as a strike any pitch intersecting any portion of the strike zone (110). By adjusting the spacing between two target curtain faces, a pitcher can configure them to provide accurate, objective, indications as to whether he is successfully directing his pitches through his intended portions of a three-dimensional strike zone. The instant art is therefore a wanted advancement in the art of pitcher training devices.
In addition, the instant art comprises a stronger and more substantial construction than previous arts because all frames may be connected by braces. The frame of the instant art needs not flex to successfully absorb ball impacts. The instant art drapes, being substantial, need not be connected to frame base members to remain stable. All instant art drapes hang vertically. The structurally heavy, vertically upright front frame will support weightier drapes. Such heavy and substantial drapes as permitted by the instant art are resistant to ballistic displacement, and absorb impacts with little discernible motion. This is a time saving advantage for efficient training.
The instant art also incorporates embodiments that require no baffles or other spent baseball collection elements.